Hazme Algo
by crimson.scar
Summary: ¿Realmente se puede amar tanto a alguien para soportarlo todo? Shuichi y Yuki están inmersos en una relación que puede tacharse como obsesiva. Ambos se esfuerzan en lastimarse el uno al otro, cayendo continuamente en un interminable círculo vicioso.


Abrió los ojos y la intensa luz lo cegó por momentos, las persianas estaban abiertas y los rayos del sol se colaban libremente en la habitación. Se frotó los párpados para tratar de acostumbrarse y enseguida buscó a su amante, rezando internamente porqué este aún estuviera a su lado, pero el rubio ya no se encontraba en la cama. Las fuerzas para levantarse se le fueron en ese momento.

Seguramente a estas horas el escritor ya estaría encerrado en su estudio con el pretexto de que estaba atrasado con una de sus novelas, o, por el contrario que la entrega de una de estas se había adelantado sorpresivamente. Cualquiera podría ser su excusa, lo importante era no pasar tiempo con él más que el estrictamente necesario.

Suspiró y se incorporó, con la idea de tomar una ducha para aclarar sus ideas, pero parpadeó confundido ante su repentina desnudez; al muy tonto se había olvidado de la razón principal por la que esa noche había podido dormir en la cama en lugar del sillón. Se sonrojó violentamente ante la evocación de los recuerdos de la larga y satisfactoria jornada de sexo que habían tenido esa noche. Enojado, trató de alejar tales recuerdos de su mente, pero lo único que consiguió fue que una sonrisa bobalicona se plantara en su rostro.

_"Puedo despertar,_

_pero no me puedo levantar._

_Puedo parpadear,_

_pero no dejar de verte en mí."_

Después de una ducha revitalizadora, el pelirrosa se decidió por preparar el almuerzo. Aún no había irrumpido en el santuario del escritor, no quería ponerle de malas tan temprano. Por lo que se dirigió a la cocina y preparó algo sencillo; puso a calentar unos waffles y sacó la jarra de jugo de naranja de la nevera para servir dos vasos. Optó por tomar sus alimentos en la cocina y devoró todo. Colocó en la bandeja negra el vaso con el jugo y a un costado puso el plato con dos waffles, acompañados de miel de maple y un trocito de margarina, todo pulcramente ordenado.

El cantante se sintió orgulloso, el almuerzo había quedado bastante decente y no había destrozado nada. Tobo había resultado bien para tratarse de él. Tomó con precaución la bandeja, cuidando que no se derramara nada, y avanzó por el pasillo de puntillas, puesto que quería darle una sorpresa a su amargado rubio. Se detuvo en la puerta y se las apañó como pudo para abrirla sin hacer ruido.

Al asomarse notó que el novelista no estaba tecleando, se encontraba recostado contra el respaldo de la silla, masajeándose el tabique nasal. A Shuichi este le pareció el momento ideal para entrar, así no interrumpiría su trabajo, solo le dejaría los alimentos, trataría de sacarle alguna que otra palabra y le preguntaría si terminaría pronto su novela. Sonrió de nuevo y llamó a Yuki alegremente.

_"__Miénteme,_

_muérdeme tal vez,_

_Golpéame,_

_o mátame de una vez"_

El niño notó como su amante se giraba para verlo, así que le regaló una de sus bonitas sonrisas, acto que ni siquiera inmutó al rubio, puesto que se volvió con completa naturalidad hacia la pantalla de su portátil, y simuló seguir escribiendo, ignorando olímpicamente a la revoltosa bola rosa.

- Yuki, yo... - Tragó saliva. - Te traje el almuerzo. - Y se detuvo a un costado de la silla, aún con la bandeja en sus manos, esperando alguna respuesta, pero obviamente esta nunca llegó, raramente esto no sorprendió al cantante.

- No has comido nada, podrías tener una recaída... - El escritor siguió sin responder, por lo que el pelirrosa colocó la bandeja en un espacio vacío del escritorio, justo al lado de los anteojos que Yuki siempre usaba cuando escribía, no dijo nada y los observó con tristeza.

Pero no prestó atención a sus acciones, y por lo tanto, no notó que había unos lapiceros y bolígrafos allí, por lo que, al estar en una superficie inestable, los objetos dentro de la bandeja se voltearon, y todo su contenido se derramó sobre lo que estaba más cerca; tratándose de Yuki, y algunos papeles que había en el escritorio.

_"Pero hazme algo,_

_dame algo de ti, hazme algo._

_Que yo aún pienso en ti,_

_que aún queda algo en mí."_

- ¡Mierda! - El escritor rugió furioso y se levantó con prisa, sacudiendo su pantalón, ensuciándose más. Shuichi dio un paso atrás, y en un descuido tiro las gafas al suelo. Tardó en reaccionar y se precipitó contra Yuki, tratando de reparar su error de alguna manera, pero sólo logró entorpecer más las cosas.

- ¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Eres un bueno para nada! -Se ganó un fuerte empujón por parte del novelista. Que lo hizo trastabillar y apenas logró agarrarse del mueble como pudo, pero los anteojos no salieron tan bien librados y terminaron destrozados debajo de los pies del cantante. El pequeño parpadeó y hasta le costó pasar saliva, pero más le costó no soltarse a llorar en ese mismo instante. Juntó los párpados con fuerza y se cubrió los oídos, tratando de ignorar los gritos de Eiri, quien tenía los puños crispados.

- ¡Eres un idiota! ¡No sé cómo he podido soportarte por tanto tiempo, no eres más que un estorbo! - Y en un arrebato de furia, asestó un puñetazo certero hacia la mandíbula del menor, quien sin apoyo alguno, cayó sentado bruscamente al suelo.

Shuichi sólo atinó a llevarse las manos a la zona afectada y cubrir la herida. Notó el sabor metálico en su boca. Estaba casi seguro que el rubio acababa de romperle el labio.

- ¿Y ahora por qué carajo lloras? - Como bólido se acercó hasta él, el pequeño no era tonto, y notó que este se encontraba más que furioso, ni siquiera pudo descifrar alguna de las emociones que se atravesaban por aquella mirada dorada que solía hipnotizarle.

_"Y duele tanto,_

_y hace tanto daño._

_Duele tanto estar sin ti..._

_estar sin ti."_

Sintió de repente como el más alto lo levantaba precipitadamente al tomarle por la ropa y halarle, no sentía los pies sobre el suelo, se encontraba a la misma altura que Yuki. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar copiosamente de sus ojos.

- ¡Deja de llorar! - Con todo su aliento intentó contener el llanto. Pero no pudo.

El cantante trató de decir algo a su favor, pero la voz no le salió, sentía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar. Trató de sostenerle la mirada al rubio, pero no pudo. Sintió miedo, frustración. Se había arriesgado a llevarle el almuerzo porque su pareja había sufrido una decaída la semana pasada. El doctor le había dado indicaciones que debía seguir al pie de la letra, incluso le había aumentado la dosis de medicamento. Sólo se había preocupado por su bienestar. **Todo lo que hacía era por él, para él.**

Un fuerte golpe y un tirón en el cuello lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y lo arrojaron a la realidad. Yuki lo había estrellado contra la pared y se había golpeado la cabeza como consecuencia. Torpemente tomó los brazos del mayor para intentar alejarlo, y pareció surtir efecto puesto que este se alejó como si su tacto quemara.

Pasó el dorso de su mano nuevamente por sus labios, para limpiar los rastros de sangre, la cual continuaba fluyendo; observó como el escritor se pasaba las manos por la rubia cabellera, e incluso creyó notar que tiraba de algunos mechones. El cantante trato de acercarse a él, pero retrocedió cuando un objeto pasó volando cerca suyo, estrellándose contra el suelo.

_"Puedo engañar a mi corazón,_

_pero no obligarlo a olvidar._

_Y puedo caminar,_

_pero no alejarme de ti."_

La alfombra que recubría parte del suelo aminoró el impacto, pero aún así los vidrios del portarretratos quedaron esparcidos por la estancia. Desde lejos Shuichi pudo distinguir que se trataba de una foto de ellos; él se encontraba sonriente abrazado a la espalda de su amante, pero como la mayoría de las veces, este no sonreía.

- Yo sólo... estaba preocupado por ti. - Se esforzó para que la voz no se le quebrara. - Te la has pasado todo el día en el estudio, seguramente no has tomado más que cerveza y... - El rubio le interrumpió.

- ¡Cállate! - le contestó iracundo. - Prefiero estar encerrado todo el día que compartiendo tiempo con un crio idiota e impertinente como tú. -

- No soy un idiota... - Respondió Shuichi con un hilo de voz, pero para su mala suerte Yuki le escuchó y sin importarle nada se acercó a zancadas, haciendo amago de golpearlo de nuevo. El pelirrosa reaccionó y se cubrió con los brazos, para evitar que le diera otro puñetazo directo. Pero el golpe nunca llegó.

Confundido, buscó al escritor y explayó los ojos al verle de rodillas en el suelo, antes de que hiciera algo más, la profunda voz del rubio se lo impidó.

- ¡No te acerques! - En ese momento, Yuki se agazapó violentamente y se cubrió la boca con las manos, la sangre escurrió de entre sus dedos y gruesas gotas del líquido carmesí cayeron al suelo, manchándolo. Shuichi sin pensárselo dos veces corrió hasta donde este se encontraba y se tiró a su lado, cubriendo protectoramente el cuerpo ajeno con sus pequeños brazos. Los sollozos inundaron nuevamente la habitación.

_"__Miénteme,_

_muérdeme tal vez._

_Golpéame,_

_o mátame de una vez"_

Se le fueron todas las fuerzas en el abrazo que le brindó a su rubio, podía sentir su cuerpo temblar convulsivamente. El pelirrosa le llamó desesperadamente al ver que este no reaccionaba y permanecía estático, si no regresaba en sí, tendría que apresurarse y pensar en algo.

- Todo esto es tu culpa. - Le acusó Eiri, sin moverse, con un tono muerto que caló hondo en el corazón de Shuichi. Pero se tragó todo su dolor, Yuki sería siempre más importante que cualquier cosa, **incluso más importante que él mismo.**

- ¿Estás bien? - Acarició suavemente las rubias hebras, tratando aún de tranquilizarlo, puesto que pasar por más corajes haría que le viniera otra crisis; nunca imaginó que reaccionaría de esa manera, ya ni siquiera sabía si era su culpa o había llegado en un mal momento. Continuo con el abrazo mientras este no se lo impidiera, pues sabía que aquel momento de paz no duraría mucho.

El pelirrosa fue el primero en romper el contacto, se fue en dirección de la habitación para buscar la medicina del escritor, pasó a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Cuando volvió al estudio el rubio ya se encontraba sentado en la silla, pero su imagen lo devastó: tenía las manos cubiertas por su propia sangre, las ojeras parecieron haberse intensificado, tenía el cabello alborotado y se encontraba rodeado por los restos del portarretratos que había destrozado.

_"Pero hazme algo,_

_dame algo de ti, hazme algo._

_Que yo aún pienso en ti,_

_que aún queda algo en mí."_

Le tendió la dosis exacta de pastillas que debía tomar, Yuki las aceptó sin rechistar, pero tampoco le agradeció, no le pasó el vaso de agua pues el novelista ya se había tragado las píldoras.  
Transcurrieron varios minutos en silencio, Shuichi solo se encontraba allí, de pie, pensando en que el también debería tomar algo para el escozor del labio y el dolor por el golpe en la cabeza, que comenzaban a causarle malestar. Pero se vió interrumpido, cuando se sintió observado con intensidad.

El escritor le estaba observando y pudo notar culpabilidad en su mirada, incluso lástima, el pequeño decidió mirarse a sí mismo, su estado debía de ser deplorable para causar aquello en Yuki; se encontraba igual o peor que él, su playera tenía manchas rojas por la sangre de la boca, quizá tendría hinchado el labio, pudo observar varios hematomas alrededor de los brazos. Instintivamente se llevó las manos a la cabeza, cayó en cuenta que tal vez necesitaría unas puntadas.

Restándole importancia a todo, se hincó frente a las piernas del rubio, y volvió a preguntarle si ya se encontraba bien. Recibió solo un asentimiento, pero esto logró que suspirara aliviado. No sabría qué haría si algo grave llegara a pasarle a su amante.

- Tú te lo buscaste. - Miró a Yuki con duda, pero no tardó en saber a qué se refería. Lo golpes. Negó con la cabeza y le sonrió conciliadoramente.

- No debí molestarte, sé que estás muy presionado con tu novela. - Mintió, bien sabía que si Yuki estaba ocupado, no era con su novela. Quizá hasta fuera iniciativa propia el aislarse, quizá fuera verdad el hecho de que ya no lo soportaba, que no lo quería cerca. El pelirrosa sintió nuevamente un nudo en la garganta.

- Te amo... Eiri. - Lo besó con devoción, en un intento desesperado de sentirse querido. El escritor tardó en corresponder, y cuando lo hizo el sabor de la sangre inundó todos sus sentidos.

Shuichi sabía que era capaz de soportar cualquier cosa, podía soportar los insultos del rubio, sus desplantes, sus golpes, sus maltratos. Lo soportaría todo, porque sabía que jamás podría alejarse de él. Jamás podría soportar el dolor causado por no estar a su lado. No concebía una vida sin su escritor. **Yuki lo era todo para él.**

Lo era todo, y nada lo alejaría de él. **Nada.**

_"Y duele tanto,_

_y hace tanto daño._

_Duele tanto estar sin ti..._

_estar sin ti."_

* * *

N.A.: Mi inspiración no me ha dado para continuar el otro fic, pero trataré de escribir algo bueno pronto, es más creo que hasta cambiaré algunas cosas.

Por otro lado este es un boceto que ya tenía desde hace tiempo, aunque me parece ciertamente algo "cliché". Creo que la idea surgió de un libro de Twilight, cuando leí la frase de "Un amor peligroso" vino esto a mi mente, un amor más... no sé, dañino, jojojo.  
La verdad es que por el momento no sé si la historia da para más o la dejaré como un oneshot, quizá podría hacer un capítulo más pero centrándome completamente en Yuki, no lo sé.

Como siempre, los comentarios son bien recibidos, se les agradece que se tomen el tiempo de leer y sobre todo de opinar.  
No duden en contactarme, y de verás, gracias xD

(¡SI ALGUIEN PUEDE AYUDARME CON LAS LINEAS EN BLANCO! Aunque use Shift+Enter no puedo dejar ninguna T_T)


End file.
